Entwined Lives
by vampyrefaerie524
Summary: Times have changed, and homophobia now rules the Wizarding World. Hermione must save herself and her friends from it, and takes all of them to Pittsburgh, to stay with her half-brother Emmett Honeycutt. HPDM, BKJT, MMLPHG, Ted/Blake, Drew/Em
1. Chapter 1

Summary: The Wizarding World has begun to persecute the LGBT community, and a new homophobic law is about to pass through the Wizengamot, authorizing their capture and swift execution. Hermione, Harry and Draco must reach safety before they, too, are found. Where will they go? Liberty Avenue, Pittsburgh, PA, to live with Hermione's half-brother Emmett of course! BKJT DMHP, MMLPHG, DBEH, TSBlake (BriTin, DraRry, MeLiOne, DreMmett, BlEo)

(Okay, I made most of those up, I admit, but some of them sound cool, like FUcKurtOfsky- Finn/Puck/Kurt/Karofsky)

WARNINGS: threesomes, slash, femslash

**A/N:** This chapter is pre-series for QAF, but post-series for HP. It is confusing at first, just try to keep up. It's also very different from what I've done before.

Rating: T

**PROLOGUE**

Hermione POV

I woke up the morning of April 18, 2004 with a feeling of imminent danger. Instinctively, in a self-preserving way, that the law prohibiting homosexuality, bisexuality, or transsexuality in the British Wizarding society. All of us were to be captured, rounded up like sheep to shear, and given the Dementor's Kiss or immediate death, depending on the severity of our "crimes against Magic". Without a trial, no less! This would affect all of us; Harry and his boyfriend Draco, and me. We all had our crosses to bear, especially Harry and myself. I had been raised in a devoutly Catholic household. I'm just lucky that my parents see me for me, and didn't prevent me from attending a magic school, or disown me for falling in love with Susan Bones in third year. Harry had been raised with those awful, hateful Muggles that thought anything not 'normal' was to be shunned, and tried to instill that in my poor best friend.

After Fourth Year, I was researching in the Black Family Library, when I found the original, still-self-updating first version of _Hogwarts: A History_, which was much more accurate than the drivel that the school assigns us to buy at the beginning of our schooling. The original stated that the Four Founders were not, in fact, married to those of the opposite gender, but bonded to those of the same, e.g. Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin, and Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw. However, Potions research had not yet then found a way to make people pregnant without one or the other gender. Hell, it still couldn't happen! But, the Four still managed. Helga and Rowena each bore a son and a daughter, Helga from Godric and Rowena from Salazar. Helga's children were Lilith Gryffindor (the girl) and Ash Hufflepuff (the boy), whereas Rowena's children were Kestrel Ravenclaw (the daughter) and Wyvern Slytherin (the son). All four children married others, and birthed their own bloodlines. Wyvern was the forefather of the Prince, Malfoy, Black, and Riddle lines, Lilith was the mother of the Evans, Weasley, Potter, and McGonagall lines, Ash fathered the Diggory, Bones, Smith, and Abbott lines, and Kestrel was the mother of the Lovegood, Ackerley, Brocklehurst, and Carmichael lines. The most recent ends are Draconis Abraxas Slytherin-Malfoy, Severus Tobias Slytherin-Prince-Snape, Sirius Orion Slytherin-Black, Thomas Marvolo Slytherin-Riddle, Harry James Gryffindor-Slytherin-Evans-Potter (the magical heir of Thomas Marvolo Slytherin-Riddle), William Arthur, Charles Septimus Gryffindor-Weasley, Percival Ignatius Gryffindor-Weasley, Frederick Gideon Gryffindor-Weasley, George Fabian Gryffindor-Weasley, Ronald Bilius Gryffindor-Weasley, Ginevra Molly Gryffindor-Weasley, Minerva Tabitha Gryffindor-McGonagall, Luna Artemis Ravenclaw-Lovegood, Stewart Allen Ravenclaw-Ackerley, Amanda "Mandy" Alissa Ravenclaw-Brocklehurst, Edward "Eddie" Rowland Ravenclaw-Carmichael, Susan Amelia Hufflepuff-Bones, Zacharias Tobias Hufflepuff-Smith, Hannah Rebecca Hufflepuff-Abbott, and Cedric Edward Hufflepuff-Diggory, who was turned into a vampire and is currently living somewhere in the States under his middle name. He has a daughter and a wife, last I heard. But other than him, all of the most recent descendants were at least bisexual.

Anyway, the law has passed now, and I must prepare to leave. I have to send all of our secret community to Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, Greenwich Village in New York City, and other friendly cities across the Colonies. I, personally, will go to Pittsburgh to stay with my half-brother Emmett Honeycutt. He is my father's other child from a woman he almost married, before he met my mother. Em is only older than me by a year. My father didn't know about Em until he was born, and he had already married my mother, and she didn't want his bastard child, so Em got left in Mississippi with his mother and my dad's sister, my Aunt Lula. She was magic, too, but a different kind of magic. Aunt Lula contacted my father when she found out that Emmett was gay, when he was about three and started wearing subtle makeup and high heels that he stole from his mother. Apparently, he also showed excellent fashion sense, and was able to do his own hair by age five, before he went to school. When I learned to write, I started to write to Emmett, hoping he'd understand what I was going through. After all, he liked boys, so he could understand the feelings of my liking girls _and_ boys. He became my confidante and best friend, after I realized that I only liked girls, and that liking boys was just spillover from the other girls talking about them. He didn't blame me - in fact, he just laughed - and he invited me to go to Mississippi and hang out with him over the summer.

It was nice. We ran wild over the town for two weeks, interspersed with etiquette and other lessons from Aunt Lula, while Abigail (Emmett's mother) worked during the day. At night, we would curl up on the old, raggedy couch to eat junk food and watch old movie versions of Broadway musicals on his old television. I wasn't lonely anymore. We were seven at the time, a month after my birthday and two months before his.

After that summer, at every school holiday, I went to his home, or he came over to mine. When he ran away to Pittsburgh, I thought I would never hear from him again, but I got a letter from him not two days later, asking me to go visit him there. He had already made a friend in Godiva, an African-American drag queen that had taken him in fresh off of the street. She was kind to him, and introduced him to Debbie Novotny and her brother Vic Grassi. Apparently, his nephew lived near Liberty Avenue and had room in his apartment, so I went to help Emmy move into Michael's apartment. Michael introduced us to Brian while I was there, and he seemed very… well, he was just Brian Kinney. There is no other way to describe him. He was very kind to me. Then we met Lindsay Peterson and Melanie Marcus.

_*Flashback*_

_Em and I were sitting in the Liberty Diner with Michael and Brian. We were talking when two women, obviously a couple, walked up to us and started talking to Brian._

"_Hey Brian. Would you like to introduce us to your new friend?" that was the tall, blonde woman, who obviously knew and liked Brian. The other woman glared at Brian. I guessed that she didn't like him much._

"_Sure Linds. Lindsay Peterson and Melanie Marcus, this is Emmett Honeycutt and his lesbian half-sister Hermione Granger. Herms and Emmylou, the tall blonde is Lindsay Peterson and the short dark-haired one is her 'partner', Melanie Marcus" at the word 'partner', Brian grimaced. I thought there was something that they were hiding. And I was right._

_*End Flashback*_

So, that's when I first met, and fell in love with, Linds and Mel. They were two of the nicest people I had ever met, and knew what it was like to be ostracized from the community. Not that the boys didn't, but they were too much like the girls I had to share a room with in school, all boy-crazy. The girls were more down-to-Earth. Actually, the next time I saw them both, Lindsay was pregnant and Mel was like a mother hen! It was _hilarious_! I haven't seen them in a few years, though. I heard that Linds has had her baby already, his name is Gus, Mel even had a baby, with Michael of all people, her name is Jenny Rebecca (JR for short), and Brian actually met someone who will deal with him on a constant basis! I think Em said his name was…Jesse? No, it was Justin, I think. Justin Taylor. I believe Em said he was an artist, and a talented one, at that. I'm sure I've seen his work somewhere…Oh, that's right! I was there for his first art show, at the GLC a few years ago! He is _really_ adorable, but in a childish, boyish way. I talked to him there, and we've been friends ever since. If I was male, and into men, I think Brian would have had a hard time fighting for Justin. From what I've heard from Emmylou, they had some issues with a violin player a couple years ago, but they've been cleared up since then. Not too soon, from what I hear. They even tried getting married! But they decided that they didn't want to get married unless they both wanted it, and canceled it. I think that that time will come soon, and they will actually get married for real.

But I'm going off tangent again.

With a wave of my wand, I had all of my stuff packed and shrunk, loaded into my beaded bag, that I still had from the Horcrux hunt a few years ago. Luckily, I had been lying low, so I didn't have much. I caught the one thing I still had from my school years, sending a message via my thoughts: **"LAW HAS PASSED. GET OUT OF BRITAIN. GO TO STATES. PITTSBURGH OR GREENWICH VILLAGE ONLY. HURRY!"** I finished just as a legion of Aurors Apparated into my front yard.

They banged on the door. "Open up, or we'll knock it down!" one of them yelled, I think it was Kingsley. Too bad I had to escape. I Apparated to a safe place, created a Portkey, and used it to go to the Pittsburgh airport. I was to meet Emmylou there.

A/N: So, that's the end of that chapter. I finished this without internet, so I didn't update it eventually. Next chapter is the airport and shopping!

Finished: 7-17-2011

Chapter Word Count: 1,735

Final Word Count: 1,735


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: The Wizarding World has begun to persecute the LGBT community, and a new homophobic law is about to pass through the Wizengamot, authorizing their capture and swift execution. Hermione, Harry and Draco must reach safety before they, too, are found. Where will they go? Liberty Avenue, Pittsburgh, PA, to live with Hermione's half-brother Emmett of course! BKJT DMHP, MMLPHG, DBEH, TSBlake (BriTin, DraRry, MeLiOne, DreMmett, BlEo)

WARNINGS: threesomes, slash, femslash, het

**A/N:** This story occurs during an AU version of the post-series finale of QAF, and AU post-HP.

Rating: T

**CHAPTER 1: The Airport**

I landed in an empty toilet stall—the one I use every time I come to Pittsburgh. It still had the same crude drawings and secret confessions that it had six months before. I snuck out of the stall, and noticed that there were no other people in the entire bathroom. I just hoped that the airport hadn't been closed down since I was last here. I didn't think so, because Em would have told me.

I walked out of the bathroom, and I saw Emmett almost immediately. He was wearing his usual fashionable clothes. Nothing but the best for my Emmett, I giggled. I waved, and Em turned his head to look at me. He laughed when he saw my slightly disheveled look.

"Making out with any attractive women lately, sweetie?" He asked, giggling.

"No, I wish. You know there's been no one since I met Mel and Linds. Speaking of which, do you know if they're still living in Pittsburgh? I want to go see them and tell them how I've felt since I met them. They should know, even if they don't agree. It's only fair."

"You'd better hurry. They're leaving for Canada tomorrow."

"On a trip?"

"No, to live. Too much has happened for them to live in such a homophobic country, with two children to raise."

I nodded. That's why I moved here.

"I know it's hard for you, sweetie, but you're here now, so try to be happy. I mean, you're free from the burdens of your previous life, and you will be able to see the women you love soon."

I saw Draco and Harry come out of the men's room and head over to us.

"Hey boys. You didn't get caught, did you?" They shook their heads. "Good. Boys, this is Emmett Honeycutt, my half-brother. Emmylou, this is Harry Potter, his boyfriend Draco Malfoy." I introduced, indicating each one. "Now, Emmylou, where will we be staying while we're here, at least until we can afford our own houses?"

"You'll be staying in my apartment. 'Mione, you know where that is. I'll be staying with Drewsie, my new boyfriend. Michael has a husband, so he's living with Ben. If you want to go have some fun, I'd suggest going to Babylon. Brian rebuilt it. It's so cool now! Bri should recognize you and let you in, since he hasn't fucked you and you're not trying to take his spot as 'The Stud of Liberty Avenue'. The boys, however… I don't know how he'll feel about them, since they're all so hot, but I don't think that he'll have any problems with them. Don't worry, boys. He's happily almost-married to Justin and will not poach on your boyfriends." I laughed at Emmett's campiness (sp?). He actually made the boys, who weren't used to him, blush.

"Em, don't embarrass them too much before we even settle in. They aren't used to you yet. Give them a few days to adjust, and then you can flatter them all you want. Boys," I redirected my speech, "I'm hungry. We're going to go eat at the Liberty Diner and I'm not taking any arguments. Debbie will be happy to see me, I know. And Michael will be there or at his comic book store."

The boys looked at me like I was crazy. "Oh, don't look at me like that. This is how I actually am; I just promised my parents that, since they couldn't help me study, I would study very hard while I was in school. I love comic books, and there's this one, called Rage, that I think even you four would enjoy." Emmett giggled; he knew what I was doing, getting them excited to stay in a completely different country from what they were used to.

"Sweetie, before you even try to go anywhere, I'm taking you all shopping, and there's nothing you can say about it."

"Is there any way that we would be exempt?" Draco asked.

"Nope. You're stuck with me for the day."

"I thought so. Well, I love a good shopping day, probably as much as you do." Em practically ran over to Draco, linking their arms (the one that wasn't holding Harry's hand, at least), and we walked off. Hopefully, I could divert Em from—

TIMESKIP- FORWARD 4 ½ HOURS

Nope, I couldn't divert him, but it was fun at least. It was nice, not having to watch our backs every step we took. We were loaded down with bags, mostly for the boys.

Draco had the most amount of bags, being hugely loaded even without the family money. I swear, he had bought out half of each store we were in, even buying clothes for the other two boys. I was happy with my several pairs of new jeans and t-shirts. My old ones were starting to look very ratty.

"So, Mione's friends, are you planning on going clubbing tonight? _Please_? I want to introduce all of you to the rest of the gang; even Deb and Carl, those silly kids. They were going to get married, you know. After Brian and Justin did. But they never went through with it, so Deb and Carl are stuck living in sin, although I think they're enjoying it very much, if the sounds I heard while I was living there were any indication." He shivered "It's very scarring, being the gay in the next room while there is heterosexual sex going on."

We all laughed at that. "It's worse when you're gay in the same room, with only bed curtains to separate you from it." Draco said, gagging. Harry nodded. Emmett just looked intrigued. "You mean, you were in the same room with-" "Four other boys, yeah. Harry was lucky. In his dorm, all of the boys, except Neville, were bent. Dean and Seamus were even together! But _they_ all respected each other and at least locked the door if they were in the dorms or went to abandoned classrooms, instead of doing it in the dorms. I should know. I spent a lot of time in there, just hanging with Harry. We weren't together yet back then, but we were at least friends. Everyone left the curtains open, so no one had any privacy. That meant that no one could have any visitors without the other four knowing."

"I had some of the same issues, but it was the girls reading trashy smut novels and touching themselves, imagining it was the boy they were dating or whatever. I never got it. I had non-magical appliances for that." The boys looked sick at the mention of heterosexual and lesbian sex in the same sentence. I laughed at the looks on their faces. "Oh, don't worry, boys. I _won't_ tell you all about it if I go see Mel and Linds today." As a collective, they ran to the nearest bathroom, gagging as they went. It was the funniest thing I had seen since Draco asked Harry out.

_Flashback_

"_Harry, before we graduate, I need to say something."_

"_Yes Dray, what is it?"_

"_I like you. Like, _really_ like you. Will you go out with me?"_

"_I thought we were doing that already. Hermione, isn't that what we've been doing for the past year!"_

"_Well, I didn't think it would be Harry to notice that and you not to, Draco, but Harry's right. You have been dating this past year. Just kiss already!"_

_End Flashback_

Ah, memories. I missed them sometimes. It' supposed to be bad when they start leaving, but in my case, with all the shit I've seen, it's been a good thing. It's released me from my pain and guilt for not being there to help when things went wrong for Em and the gang, to help the Muggleborns and Muggles that got killed in the war. All the good people that _I couldn't help_. And it kills me sometimes. That I have to live with myself, when they don't live at all.

But I forget where I am. In America, where you can make a new life, and no one cares what you were before. Especially in as big a city as Pittsburgh. Nobody knows everyone here. And it lets you escape. I started quietly singing a song from a movie I had seen once.

_Say hello, _

_To the night_

_Lost in the shadows_

_Say hello, _

_To the night_

_Lost in the loneliness_

It fit my situation. I was lost, unable to find myself in the craziness that was my life. It sucked, knowing that no one could help me with my trauma but myself.

Gah, I was going off tangent. The boys came out of the bathroom, all looking a little green.

"Herms, you aren't going to say anything about sex with women anytime soon, are you?" Em begged. I giggled. "No, Emmylou, you don't have to worry about it for another day or two. The other boys may have to worry, though. If I go to see Mel and Linds, something may go more right than I expect, and—"

"God, no, Hermione! Do not, on pain of death, finish that sentence! I don't want to think of you three like that!" Em turned green again, and I laughed.

"Just kidding, silly brother o' mine. If anything happens, I won't tell anyone. It'll be my little secret. Just Mel, Linds, and I will know, until we come out publicly."

"Please keep it that way. You know what Bri thinks about women in general."

"Yeah, I know. We are the cause of the crazy idea known as love. No matter that he and Justin are closer than 'officially' married."

"Um, excuse me, but what am I missing? Who are Brian and Justin, and why do they sound oddly like Harry and I?"

I laughed. Draco was right, but slightly backwards, and I told him so. "Brian is more like you, Dray. All macho and toppy, and not believing in love. And Harry is more like little Justin. All soft and sensitive and artsy. I think the four of you would either get along really well, or kill each other within ten minutes. I think I want to be there or at least get a memory from the both of you if you go to Babylon tonight. But anyways, let's go to the Diner. They have decently good food and Deb is awesomely nice to people unless she knows that they're bullshitting her. She doesn't like that much."

Em sighed in defeat. "Okay, children. We're heading out. Hermione gets shotgun, so you two can sit in the back and make out. Just _no sex _of_ any kind._ I don't want to have to clean up after you two. After the Diner, I'm dropping off 'Mione at Mel and Linds's place, so they can catch up. While they're doing that, we are going to get you two settled in my old apartment. And getting you changed to go to Babylon.

A/N: So, that chapter is finally done! It seemed to take forever, and I still can't upload to ffnet, so this'll just go into my archives. Next chapter is at the Diner!

Finished 7-19-11

Chapter Word Count: 1,974

Final Word Count: 3,709


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: The Wizarding World has begun to persecute the LGBT community, and a new homophobic law is about to pass through the Wizengamot, authorizing their capture and swift execution. Hermione, Harry and Draco must reach safety before they, too, are found. Where will they go? Liberty Avenue, Pittsburgh, PA, to live with Hermione's half-brother Emmett of course! BKJT DMHP, MMLPHG, DBEH, TSBlake (BriTin, DraRry, MeLiOne, DreMmett, BlEo)

WARNINGS: threesomes, slash, femslash, het

**A/N:** This story occurs during an AU version of the post-series finale of QAF, and AU post-HP.

Rating: T

**CHAPTER 2: The Diner/Meeting Debbie **

When we got to the Diner, I saw Debbie before Emmett even opened the door. She was wearing the same clothes as ever; jeans, innuendo t-shirt, and the rainbow vest that made even _me_ shiver. When she saw me, she screamed.

"HERMIONE! You're here! Why didn't you tell me you were coming? And _you_!" She continued, turning to Emmett, "Why didn't you tell me she was coming? You know how the boys and me feel about her!"

"Yeah, all but Brian adores her. And Brian still likes her, unlike me. Only Ted and Justin can stand me" Em muttered.

"Aww, Emmylou, that's not true. I know Deb and I adore you. You make our lives so much more fun. Hell, even Mel can be around you longer than even she can be around Justin, and you know how much she loves how he can stand up to li'l Bri-Bri." I hugged him, and he gave me a teary smile.

"I know sweetie, but I still don't know why Drewsie is with me. I'm a nobody, and he's a big football player."

"You are _not_ a nobody, Emmett Honeycutt. You were the Pittsburgh Queer Guy, weren't you? That doesn't sound like a nobody to me."

"Oh, sweetie, you know how to make a boy feel good."

"Yeah, but not in the way I _know_ you all think about. I do not do men, no matter how much I'm paid."

"Yeah, well" Deb butted in, "if you don't mind, I would like to meet these two cuties you two brought in."

"Sorry, Deb. These are Harry and Draco" I said, indicating each. "Harrikins, Dray, this is Deb Novotny, the woman behind half of Pittsburgh's gay rights, and the president of Pittsburgh's chapter of PFLAG."

Deb hugged both of the boys. Harry smiled at the woman that treated us all like Mrs. Weasley did. Draco just looked uncomfortable at the show of affection.

"Hey, Shakespeare! Where's our introduction?" I heard a voice yell. I turned, smiling at Brian and his impatience.

"Hey Bri. If you would wait for a minute, I know that Ted, Michael, Blake, Ben, and Justin will be here soon. If Jus isn't hiding in the bathroom with a red face." Just then, Justin walked out of the bathroom, blushing hotly. He walked over to Brian and started sucking on his neck. I smirked.

"Shakespeare, you know us too well." Justin finally noticed that I was there.

"Oh, Hermione, you're here! What is Brian talking about, that you know us?"

"Oh, nothing, just that I know, in general, what you two were doing two minutes before I walked in." Justin stuck his tongue out at me, even as he blushed.

"That's not funny, Herms. It's bad enough that you even know! When you can tell the next night, it's very, very bad! And when you catch us two minutes later, it's terrible! But who are these people?"

"Oh, these are Harry and Draco, and you don't get to find out who's who until everyone else gets here."

"Awwww, Shakespeare, you like him better! You wouldn't even tell me their names!"

"That's because Justin doesn't piss me off like you do, and actually admits he has feelings. Plus, I just like making you mad. I bet Jussy likes it too." Justin blushed again, proving my point. "See, _he_ agrees with me."

"Oh, shut up, Hermione. Our sex life-" "Or lack thereof" I sniggered, "is none of your business." Justin retorted.

"_Sure_ it isn't Justin. Just like Emmett isn't dating a big, hunky… Mmmmrf" Emmett covered my mouth, hissing, "I haven't told them yet"

"Emmett's dating who?" Michael asked, walking through the door with Ben behind him.

"No one, I'm dating no one" Em said quickly. "Where're Ted and Blake?"

"We're right here, Em" Ted replied from a corner booth. "We walked in ten minutes ago, when we heard Sonnet over there telling Brian what she knew."

I flushed and panicked, realizing how bad my observation skills had gotten since the war ended.

"Sorry, guys." I apologized.

"It's okay. We got dinner and a show, so it's alright."

I laughed at Blake's droll response. "You know, I always liked you two. Actually, I have always liked everyone except Bri-Bri over there." He glared at me and I smiled, to show I was teasing him. He stuck out his tongue at me. "Very mature, Brian. Unless you want to use that, I'd suggest not showing it to every hungry and horny guy in the Diner." His mouth was covered by Justin.

"Mine" he growled, and Brian nodded. The rest of us laughed at the show of domination by the obviously submissive in the relationship.

"So, boys, these are Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. Harry is the short, dark one and Dray is the tall blond. Boys, the two in front of us are Brian, the tall dark one, and Justin, the short blond. The two in the corner are Ted-that's the one that looks like, and is, an accountant - and Blake, who is a counselor at the drug rehab center." They waved. "The two that just walked in the door are Ben, the tall one with the glasses, and Michael is the short one with the boy-next-door good looks. The two women you haven't met are Melanie and Lindsey, who I will go and talk to now, since they probably need help with packing and stuff. Em, is it okay if I take your car?" he nodded, and threw me the keys. "Thanks! I'll be sure to return it without any new scratches or anything!" As I ran out the door, I heard Ben say, "Wait, Hermione. I want to say something to you."

I turned around, and beckoned him outside. "So, what did you want to say?"

"I want to thank you for the big donations of money you've put into AIDS and HIV research. I don't think I told you this last time you were here, but I am HIV positive, so it means a lot to me, and to Vic's memory, that you have put so much effort into finding, if not a cure, at least a way to prevent it medically." I nodded.

"I knew you were, even before you told me. I knew a man who had it when I was growing up, and you had that same sad look, and the same 'I've given up on living, I just want to survive' kind of air about you. Vic, no matter how hard he tried to hide it, had it too. It comes with never knowing when you'll die, or accidentally give it to someone you love. I've seen too many people die in my life, Ben. I don't want to hear from Emmett one day that you've died and left Michael without a reason to live, and the rest of us without a steady rock to help us when we can't help ourselves." By this time, we were both crying. "So, I've donated half of my yearly earnings, plus a percentage of my inheritance, to AIDS research. It was for purely selfish reasons at first, but now, it's for you, and Michael, and everyone else with positive family or partners." I hugged him, and we just stood there until Michael came out of the Diner looking for Ben. When he saw us crying, he ran over and gathered us both in a hug very like his mother's.

"Hermione, Ben told me what you've been doing for AIDS research all over the world, and I would like to thank you too. I know he's probably said this already, but it means a lot to me, too. That, though you only have seen him once, and you've only known me for a few years, you still care enough about all of us that you would do this to help us." I slowly extracted myself from the hug, and said, "I should go soon. I still need to go talk to Mel and Linds. Want me to send your love to Gus and JR?"

"Only as long as you send it from all of us, even Ma and Blake."

"No problem, Mikey. I'm going now, bye!"

I jumped into the car and sped off towards their home.

A/N: Okay, so that's the end of that chapter, folks! I didn't want to put seeing Mel and Linds in the same chapter as Debbie—She's a hard character to write, until I realized she was a lot like me. That made it harder, cuz I've never written myself before, so I just did the bet that I could.

Finished: 7-20-2011

Chapter Word Count: 1,547

Final Word Count: 5,256


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: The Wizarding World has begun to persecute the LGBT community, and a new homophobic law is about to pass through the Wizengamot, authorizing their capture and swift execution. Hermione, Harry and Draco must reach safety before they, too, are found. Where will they go? Liberty Avenue, Pittsburgh, PA, to live with Hermione's half-brother Emmett of course! BKJT DMHP, MMLPHG, DBEH, TSBlake (BriTin, DraRry, MeLiOne, DreMmett, BlEo)

WARNINGS: threesomes, slash, femslash, het

**A/N:** This story occurs during an AU version of the post-series finale of QAF, and AU post-HP.

Rating: T

**CHAPTER 3: Seeing Melanie and Lindsay**

_Previously: I jumped into the car and sped off towards their home._

I was looking forward to seeing my godchildren again. (Yes, they made _me_ godparent. What were they thinking?)

When I got there, there were still lights in the windows, and I could see movement (no surprise, as I glanced at the clock in the dashboard. It was only 8:30 pm!).

I walked up to the front porch and knocked on the door. I watched a shadow come up to the front door and open the curtain, only then realizing that it was Lindsay. She smiled and opened the door.

"Hello, Hermione! We've been expecting you, Emmett called and said you planned on coming over and not giving in to temptation…?"

"Oh, yeah. I wanted to talk to you about something. Umm, could I come in? It's kind of private…"

"Oh, of course! Melanie, Hermione's at the door! I'm letting her in!" She called into the house.

I heard a faint reply, and Linds ushered me into the house. I went into the kitchen and sat at the table, waiting for Mel to join Linds and me. When she walked in, I quickly stood up.

"Mel, why don't you sit down? What I'm about to tell you is going to make you want to, and I really just want to say this, before I get too chicken. If that happens, I won't be able to tell you, and you'll leave without ever knowing what I'm about to say." She sat, wondering what it was that would make me babble.

I sucked in a deep breath. "So, when I first met you, I was nine months younger than Emmett at the time. I should know, I'm his half-sister. So I was twenty, since Em was almost twenty-one. That day, I started to have a crush on you. _Both _of you. When I came back the next year, Mel, you looked so mother-hen-ish and Linds looked so happy, that I started to fall for you both, deep and hard. Since then, I have written to you both and I have tried to stop myself, but I couldn't. And when I found out that you two were moving to Canada, I wanted to tell you before you moved away and I never saw you again. If you want to kick me out of your house, fine. I just wanted you to know before-" I was silenced by lips on my ear and my own. I sighed. I was wanted in the hearts, home, and bed of these two women.

They pulled away, and Lindsay started talking. "Hermione, we've talked this over before. We agreed that if we both loved another person, with all of our hearts, then we would either bring them in or split up to be with those people. It just depended on if we liked the same person, or two different people, and if they loved us back. I think we've found the former in you, at least I have. I don't know about Mel, but I love you too, sweetie."

Mel looked at Linds. "I love her too, Linds. I wish you had told me this. We could have had her a long time ago, if we had just spoken to each other. But it's okay now. I mean, we have each other now. But we still will have to make sure that this works out between us." Linds and I nodded.

I smiled at them, happy that I would have a chance with these two wonderful women. "So, what are we going to do now?" I asked.

"Well, we were going to move to Canada, where they are more accepting of us, and they won't kill us for what we are. You are welcome to come with us."

I smiled shyly, "I would love to."

TWO MONTHS LATER…IN CANADA

I walked into the kitchen, where Mel and Linds were talking. When they saw me, they stopped, sensing that I had to say something very important. "Since this is working out, I have to tell you something. I'm a witch. I can do magic and stuff, like this." I fixed the pieces of glass that were on the floor. They became a vase and a candy dish. I floated them up to where I remembered them being, and put an automatic _Reparo_ on them, so that whenever they broke, they would immediately be returned to their original form. I did that with all of the breakables in the house, so that whenever we drop or start to throw something, nothing would actually get damaged. I told them this, and said, "Well, that's what I've been hiding from all of you, except for Emmett. He was there when I opened my letter to the boarding school I went to. What do you think?" I looked at them nervously, until Mel laughed.

"Well, that's not something you see every day! I didn't know there were more of us in our little group! You kept it well hidden, chickie. But I don't know the last spell you used. What was it?"

"It was one I created. I kept having to fix things after Harrikins and Drakey-poo had arguments, so I researched and put together this spell. It's just a _Reparo_ with a different wand movement. It's very easy." I noticed that Linds had gone unnaturally pale. "Linds, what's wrong?" I asked, worried that she wasn't taking this revelation well.

"I'm fine; I'm just kicking myself that I didn't notice this earlier. Does this 'Drakey-poo' have ice-blond hair and silver eyes?" When I nodded, she paled even more. "I'm his cousin."

A/N: End of the chapter! No, actually, I'm just kidding…

"What? Well, that's odd, but it really isn't. But if you're his cousin, your related parents could only be Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black, Sirius Black, Andromeda Tonks nee Black, or Jennifer Taylor nee Malfoy."

"My actual parents are Sirius Black and Alissa Peterson. They split up before I was born because Sirius fell in love with another man, which is why she hates me. My 'older' sister doesn't know, because she's actually younger than me. Mother held me in magical stasis until after she was born, so my step-father would think that I'm his daughter. I always wanted to meet Siri, and congratulate him for breaking the heart of my shrew of a mother, but I've never seen him."

I looked at her sadly. "That's because, for the first twelve or so years of your life, he was in prison for a crime he didn't commit. Then, when I was thirteen, he escaped. He ran to Harry, to confess that he didn't do it, but our government tried to hunt him down using the most foul beasts imaginable; the Dementors. That year, we also met Remus Lupin-Black, though he doesn't use the hyphenated part of his name a lot. The poor man is a werewolf, and gay, so he gets no sympathies in our government. He has no rights to do anything but rot in jail, and they probably won't even allow him to do that. They'll suck out his soul and then kill him!" I stopped, breathing heavily, and asked, "Linds, on your eleventh birthday, did you ever get any letters with your first initial, last name, and exact location, with a seal that was a school crest?"

She shook her head. "No, but my mother may have hidden it from me. She never allowed me to get the mail or pet strange creatures. Though, I do remember an owl, with something around its leg. Mother took the old shotgun off the wall and shot at the owl until it went away. Coming to think of it, an old man came to our house many times, after I had done something strange, like once I colored my teacher's hair neon purple." I laughed. "My friend Harry did that too, but it was a wig and he turned it blue. But it seems like Dumbledore's been messing around again. Doesn't he know that putting blocks on children's growing magic can hurt them! Linds, Mel, do you have a working fireplace that I could use for a minute? I'm going to call a healer, one that I trust, not the one at the school I went to; she's been compelled by Dumbles to heal children and tell only him if they're being mistreated. She never tells the government, only Dumblefuck."

"Of course, 'Mione. The fireplace's in the living room. Do you need any Floo powder?"

"No, I don't. I have some in my bag. Just give me a second…"

"Don't worry about it, we have some in the flowerpot over the mantle, the one with the big spider plant in it. I hid it there so it would be there, but unnoticeable. Go, quickly. I think some blocks have been put on her mind, too."

I ran to the fireplace, weaving around semi-unpacked boxes. I threw some green powder into the small fire, whispering, "St. Mungo's Dumbledore-Induced Trauma Wing" I stepped into the now-green fire.

When that awful spinning stopped, I was in the right place, but it was all burnt out and destroyed, as if someone had had a giant tantrum in it. "Hello? Is anybody here?" I called, hoping to get some attention without bringing the structure down on my head.

"Over here, girl. And be quiet!" I walked towards the voice. What I saw was an old woman, Augusta Longbottom if I remembered correctly. At her feet was Neville, crying like a child.

"Mrs. Longbottom, what happened here? I was here a few days ago, and it was fine."

"Dumbledore happened. He heard of the name of this wing and took offense, so he forcibly tore it down. It caused most of the patients here to go into shock, so they've been moved to the main hospital to recover."

"What happened to Neville?"

"He tried to stop Dumbledore from tearing down the hospital, do he was cursed with the mental age of a child. I don't think he'll ever be the same."

I looked at Neville, and the woman who had already lost most of her family. I didn't want her to have to outlive her last relative. "Augusta, I'm going to try and heal Neville. I've heard of this spell before, but it's usually used in cases of accidental de-aging. I'm going to make Nev physically a child, then give him potions that are made to cure someone of this. If it doesn't work, you will just have to raise him from childhood again. I'm sorry, but this is all I can do." Augusta smiled at me.

"I knew you were always a good friend of my Neville, but I never knew how good of a friend you were. I'm so very sorry that our idiotic Minister caused you to be forever shunned from our society, but you are always welcome in my home. I don't care what the consequences are, but all of you are. Even Draco. I know he's changed, though I'm not sure I'm willing to overlook the things his father has done. Or his mother, for that matter, though she fought for a different cause."

"I am willing to bring you to where I have been hiding, as long as you morally promise, _not_ on your magic or life, never to tell a soul where I have been staying for the last 24 hours."

"I promise. Why are you taking Neville and me?"

"I want to show you that not all Malfoys are evil. I know Lucius's nephew and Sirius's daughter. I have for a while; I just hadn't put the clues together."

"Of course. Where are we going? And shouldn't we bring a Healer with us?"

"We are. Walking in here restored my memories of training as a Healer. I am one, you know. Dumbledore removed my memories. Luckily, walking into this building, no matter how decimated, removes every one of Dumbledore's mind blocks."

"Wow, I never knew. So, who are you staying with until you find a place, wherever we're going?"

"Oh, sorry, we are going to Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. I have a flat on Liberty Avenue that I'll be staying in with Harry and Draco, but I can rent another for the two of you to stay in, but while we're there, no magic except around Melanie, Lindsay, Emmett, Harry, and Draco. Mel is a witch, Linds is Sirius's daughter and is why I'm here in the first place, and Emmett is my half-brother, but the others I don't know if they're magical. But I do know that the other blond, Justin Taylor, his mother is Jennifer Malfoy. I think she would remember you, if I knew where they lived, or when she and her daughter Molly are going to visit Debbie or Brian and Justin. If I find out, I will tell you, but until then, I will keep you two hidden as well as I can. Don't be surprised if I show up with her at your doorstep, but we've stayed here long enough. We have to leave now." We ran towards the fireplace. I stopped when I heard Apparition. I turned to see Dumbledore, looking livid that someone had been there. "Go, now! Here's some powder, I'll hold him off!" Augusta didn't stop, hauling Nev with her. I cast a silence ward around the fireplace so Dumbles wouldn't know where they were going. I watched as they disappeared in green flames, and turned back towards him.

"Hello, Bumblefuck. How are you? Nevermind, I don't really care. All I care about is why you decided to blow. Up. A. _HOSPITAL_. I don't care if you didn't like the name, you don't blow up a HOSPITAL! And it deserved the name it had. It was dedicated to fixing your mistakes, which is why I came here. So, now what? Are you going to block my memory again? Or are you going to kill me? Or take me prisoner?"

"Oh, my dear girl, I wouldn't kill you. And taking someone prisoner is so cliché. So, I'm going to give you a choice. Either you become my bride or I'll marry you off to another poor man."

I looked at him, disgusted. "I will never do any such thing! I am already in love, and you can't stop that!"

"Well, fine then. I guess you take the third road. You die." He cast a silent spell at me, which I dodged. I sent a handcuffing spell that was used by Aurors until Fudge came into power and declared it Dark. Under Minister Bones, who didn't agree with the new law, it was declared useable by only those in great danger. Dumbledore, thinking he could block it, cast a low-level shield spell to block it, but that was part of the spell- it went past all barriers and manifested handcuffs around the wrists and ankles of the person intended, so they couldn't trap Aurors. It landed straight on the mark, and Dumbles was restrained. I sent a Patronus to Minister Bones, stating what had happened and where to find the madman. Also, I sent my professional opinion on the matter. I could only hope that she would listen to me.

A/N: Gah, finally! I thought this chapter would never end!

Finished: 7-22-2011

Chapter Word Count: 2,667

Final Word Count: 7,923


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Okay, this is the beginning of part 2 of this story, where the real plot and drama happen. Sorry for such a long wait, really, I haven't had much time on the computer—my desktop crashed so my entire family has to share the laptop where all my stories are, and my brother is always using it for Minecraft, so yeah. Plus, this year I probably won't update much since I'm taking IB and AP classes, so between the homework and real life I probably won't get much written in the little spare time I have. Anyways, I don't own this story etc etc, please see the previous chapters for all warnings and the summary.

TWO MONTHS LATER…IN CANADA

I walked into the kitchen, where Mel and Linds were talking. When they saw me, they stopped, sensing that I had to say something very important. "Since this is working out, I have to tell you something. I'm a witch. I can do magic and stuff, like this." I fixed the pieces of glass that were on the floor. They became a vase and a candy dish. I floated them up to where I remembered them being, and put an automatic _Reparo_ on them, so that whenever they broke, they would immediately be returned to their original form. I did that with all of the breakables in the house, so that whenever we drop or start to throw something, nothing would actually get damaged. I told them this, and said, "Well, that's what I've been hiding from all of you, except for Emmett. He was there when I opened my letter to the boarding school I went to. What do you think?" I looked at them nervously, until Mel laughed.

"Well, that's not something you see every day! I didn't know there were more of us in our little group! You kept it well hidden, chickie. But I don't know the last spell you used. What was it?"

"It was one I created. I kept having to fix things after Harrikins and Drakey-poo had arguments, so I researched and put together this spell. It's just a _Reparo_ with a different wand movement. It's very easy." I noticed that Linds had gone unnaturally pale. "Linds, what's wrong?" I asked, worried that she wasn't taking this revelation well.

"I'm fine; I'm just kicking myself that I didn't notice this earlier. Does this 'Drakey-poo' have ice-blond hair and silver eyes?" When I nodded, she paled even more. "I'm his cousin."

A/N: End of the chapter! No, actually, I'm just kidding…

"What? Well, that's odd, but it really isn't. But if you're his cousin, your related parents could only be Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black, Sirius Black, Andromeda Tonks nee Black, or Jennifer Taylor nee Malfoy."

"My actual parents are Sirius Black and Alissa Peterson. They split up before I was born because Sirius fell in love with another man, which is why she hates me. My 'older' sister doesn't know, because she's actually younger than me. Mother held me in magical stasis until after she was born, so my step-father would think that I'm his daughter. I always wanted to meet Siri, and congratulate him for breaking the heart of my shrew of a mother, but I've never seen him."

I looked at her sadly. "That's because, for the first twelve or so years of your life, he was in prison for a crime he didn't commit. Then, when I was thirteen, he escaped. He ran to Harry, to confess that he didn't do it, but our government tried to hunt him down using the most foul beasts imaginable; the Dementors. That year, we also met Remus Lupin-Black, though he doesn't use the hyphenated part of his name a lot. The poor man is a werewolf, and gay, so he gets no sympathies in our government. He has no rights to do anything but rot in jail, and they probably won't even allow him to do that. They'll suck out his soul and then kill him!" I stopped, breathing heavily, and asked, "Linds, on your eleventh birthday, did you ever get any letters with your first initial, last name, and exact location, with a seal that was a school crest?"

She shook her head. "No, but my mother may have hidden it from me. She never allowed me to get the mail or pet strange creatures. Though, I do remember an owl, with something around its leg. Mother took the old shotgun off the wall and shot at the owl until it went away. Coming to think of it, an old man came to our house many times, after I had done something strange, like once I colored my teacher's skin neon purple." I laughed. "My friend Harry did that too, but it was a wig and he turned it blue. But it seems like Dumbledore's been messing around again. Doesn't he know that putting blocks on children's growing magic can hurt them!? Linds, Mel, do you have a working fireplace that I could use for a minute? I'm going to call a healer, one that I trust, not the one at the school I went to; she's been compelled by Dumbles to heal children and tell only him if they're being mistreated. She never tells the government, only Dumblefuck."

"Of course, 'Mione. The fireplace's in the living room. Do you need any Floo powder?"

"No, I don't. I have some in my bag. Just give me a second…"

"Don't worry about it, we have some in the flowerpot over the mantle, the one with the big spider plant in it. I hid it there so it would be there, but unnoticeable. Go, quickly. I think some blocks have been put on her mind, too."

I ran to the fireplace, weaving around semi-unpacked boxes. I threw some green powder into the small fire, whispering, "St. Mungo's Dumbledore-Induced Trauma Wing" I stepped into the now-green fire.

When that awful spinning stopped, I was in the right place, but it was all burnt out and destroyed, as if someone had had a giant tantrum in it. "Hello? Is anybody here?" I called, hoping to get some attention without bringing the structure down on my head.

"Over here, girl. And be quiet!" I walked towards the voice. What I saw was an old woman, Augusta Longbottom if I remembered correctly. At her feet was Neville, crying like a child.

"Mrs. Longbottom, what happened here? I was here a few days ago, and it was fine."

"Dumbledore happened. He heard of the name of this wing and took offense, so he forcibly tore it down. It caused most of the patients here to go into shock, so they've been moved to the main hospital to recover."

"What happened to Neville?"

"He tried to stop Dumbledore from tearing down the hospital, do he was cursed with the mental age of a child. I don't think he'll ever be the same."

I looked at Neville, and the woman who had already lost most of her family. I didn't want her to have to outlive her last relative. "Augusta, I'm going to try and heal Neville. I've heard of this spell before, but it's usually used in cases of accidental de-aging. I'm going to make Nev physically a child, then give him potions that are made to cure someone of this. If it doesn't work, you will just have to raise him from childhood again. I'm sorry, but this is all I can do." Augusta smiled at me.

"I knew you were always a good friend of my Neville, but I never knew how good of a friend you were. I'm so very sorry that our idiotic Minister caused you to be forever shunned from our society, but you are always welcome in my home. I don't care what the consequences are, but all of you are. Even Draco. I know he's changed, though I'm not sure I'm willing to overlook the things his father has done. Or his mother, for that matter, though she fought for a different cause."

"I am willing to bring you to where I have been hiding, as long as you morally promise, _not_ on your magic or life, never to tell a soul where I have been staying for the last 24 hours."

"I promise. Why are you taking Neville and me?"

"I want to show you that not all Malfoys are evil. I know Lucius's nephew and Sirius's daughter. I have for a while; I just hadn't put the clues together."

"Of course. Where are we going? And shouldn't we bring a Healer with us?"

"We are. Walking in here restored my memories of training as a Healer. I am one, you know. Dumbledore removed my memories. Luckily, walking into this building, no matter how decimated, removes every one of Dumbledore's mind blocks."

"Wow, I never knew. So, who are you staying with until you find a place, wherever we're going?"

"Oh, sorry, we are going to Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. I have a flat on Liberty Avenue that I'll be staying in with Harry and Draco, but I can rent another for the two of you to stay in, but while we're there, no magic except around Melanie, Lindsay, Emmett, Harry, and Draco. Mel is a witch, Linds is Sirius's daughter and is why I'm here in the first place, and Emmett is my half-brother, but the others I don't know if they're magical. But I do know that the other blond, Justin Taylor, his mother is Jennifer Malfoy. I think she would remember you, if I knew where they lived, or when she and her daughter Molly are going to visit Debbie or Brian and Justin. If I find out, I will tell you, but until then, I will keep you two hidden as well as I can. Don't be surprised if I show up with her at your doorstep, but we've stayed here long enough. We have to leave now." We ran towards the fireplace. I stopped when I heard Apparition. I turned to see Dumbledore, looking livid that someone had been there. "Go, now! Here's some powder, I'll hold him off!" Augusta didn't stop, hauling Nev with her. I cast a silence ward around the fireplace so Dumbles wouldn't know where they were going. I watched as they disappeared in green flames, and turned back towards him.

"Hello, Bumblefuck. How are you? Never mind, I don't really care. All I care about is why you decided to blow. Up. A. _HOSPITAL_. I don't care if you didn't like the name, you don't blow up a HOSPITAL! And it deserved the name it had. It was dedicated to fixing your mistakes, which is why I came here. So, now what? Are you going to block my memory again? Or are you going to kill me? Or take me prisoner?"

"Oh, my dear girl, I wouldn't kill you. And taking someone prisoner is so cliché. So, I'm going to give you a choice. Either you become my bride or I'll marry you off to another poor man."

I looked at him, disgusted. "I will never do any such thing! I am already in love, and you can't stop that!"

"Well, fine then. I guess you take the third road. You die."

A/N: Okay, so I stopped the chapter here because I felt it flowed better… I know it's very annoying.


	6. Chapter 6

Summary: The Wizarding World has begun to persecute the LGBT community, and a new homophobic law is about to pass through the Wizengamot, authorizing their capture and swift execution. Hermione, Harry and Draco, and Ron and Theo must reach safety before they, too, are found. Where will they go? Liberty Avenue, Pittsburgh, PA, to live with Hermione's half-brother Emmett of course! BKJT DMHP, MMLPHG, DBEH, TSBlake (BriTin, DraRry, MeLiOne, DreMmett, BlEo)

WARNINGS: threesomes, slash, femslash, het

**A/N:** This story occurs during an AU version of the post-series finale of QAF, and AU post-HP.

Rating: T

**CHAPTER 4: Discovery/Friendship**

He cast a silent spell at me, which I dodged. I sent a handcuffing spell that was used by Aurors until Fudge came into power and declared it Dark. Under Minister Bones, who didn't agree with the new law, it was declared useable by only those in great danger. Dumbledore, thinking he could block it, cast a low-level shield spell to block it, but that was part of the spell- it went past all barriers and manifested handcuffs around the wrists and ankles of the person intended, so they couldn't trap Aurors. It landed straight on the mark, and Dumbles was restrained. I sent a Patronus to Minister Bones, stating what had happened and where to find the madman. Also, I sent my professional opinion on the matter. I could only hope that she would listen to me.

I tried to escape the ruins of the hospital when I heard the sound of Aurors approaching. People had already begun the process of protesting the Anti-GLBT law, but it hadn't been repealed yet, so I was in danger of being arrested if I stayed there. I didn't get outside the wards they erected fast enough, so I quickly splashed a glamour on myself that changed my eye and hair color, and smoothed out my curly hair.

"Hello, officers. How can I help you? My name is Alessandria Caldwell." I asked the man who approached me, pleased that my voice changed with my new face.

"Yes, miss, you can. Do you know where we can find Mr. Albus Dumbledore? We got word that he was here…"

"Oh, yes, he is. He's right over there." I pointed to where the man was, which was in the opposite direction from where the Aurors were milling about.

"Thank you, miss. Is he…?" I nodded. "I used that handcuff charm all Healer apprentices are taught, in case of emergency. But look at what he did to our beautiful new wing! It's in pieces now! We'll have to rebuild completely!"

"I'm sure Minister Bones will appropriate some funds to rebuild. You look shaken Miss Caldwell. Perhaps you might want to sit down…?"

"No, I'm fine; it's just something he said to me. He told me that if I became his bride or willingly married myself to a man of his choosing, I would be let go. But I didn't want to be married off like some piece of meat. I want to be able to live my own life!"

"But you see, Miss Caldwell, that term was part of that new law. To prove your heterosexuality, you must marry within a year to a person of the opposite gender. After that, there is a test to make sure it has been consummated. And another to make sure the woman is pregnant as soon as possible. I don't agree with it, but the older members of the Wizengamot are such prudes. I will tell you a secret, as long as you promise on your magic and life to tell no one and not hold it against me."

"I will promise you, if you promise the same courtesy to me if I tell you my pressing secrets."

"Fine. I, Captain Jack Allons-y Alonso Bo Harkness, promise on my life and my magic to keep the pressing secrets of Alessandria-" "Donna-Rose Amelia Martha" "Donna-Rose Martha Amelia Caldwell, to tell no one, living or dead, and to never hold it against her."

I repeated his vow. "I, Alessandria Donna-Rose Amelia Martha Caldwell, promise on my life and magic to keep the great secrets of Captain Jack Allons-y Alonzo Boe Harkness, to tell no one, living or dead, and to never hold it against him."

"So, my secret goes first, eh? Well, my name comes from my parents' enormous Doctor Who love the year I was born, and I am in love with a man named Michael "Mickey" Theta Smith. Yes, his parents were Doctor Who fans as well. Now you."

"My name is actually Hermione Jean Granger. I took my names from books and Doctor Who, and I am in love with two different women, who both love me and each other. They each have a child. Mel has a daughter, JR, and Linds has a son that his dad's just-a-fuck-that-has-become-more named. That is all I can tell you without endangering all of us."

He nodded, and we embraced. "Good luck with Mickey, Jack."

"My first name is Captain."

"Sorry, then. Good luck with Mickey, Captain."

"And you with your Mel and Linds, Adram."

"What did you call me?"

"Adram. You know, Alessandria Donna-Rose Amelia Martha. I don't want to call you by your other name, just in case."

"Smart man. Let go now, so it doesn't look like we knew each other before. But remember. If it gets too bad over here, go to Pittsburgh or Greenwich Village. You'll never be found there."

"Thank you."

Another man walked up to us, saying, "Protocol demands that a civilian must be taken in for questioning if they take down a powerful, wanted criminal."

"No. I refuse to be taken into the heart of the government. They can easily make me disappear that way. If they want to question me, they can do it right here."

"But it's not protocol!"

"I don't care, Witherspoon. If the lady doesn't want to be taken in, she doesn't want to be taken in." Witherspoon walked away in a huff.

"Thank you, Captain. I will allow being questioned right here, but not in the Ministry, or anywhere near it. I trust you, but I do not trust any other government lackey. They have a tendency to do anything for a promotion."

"Hah. Don't I know it. I've been passed up several times because I refused to jump through the hoops. I somehow still made it to Captain."

"So you're…"

"Captain Captain Jack, yes."

"God, your parents were cruel."

We both laughed. I looked at my watch. "Damn, I have to back to where I was hiding. Mel and Linds are going to be worried about me." And then Gus showed up.

A/N: Okay, I know, it's another cliffhanger, but if you've read this story before you know the rest, but it's in the next chapter so it makes more sense again. Also, you the reader probably don't care about word counts, so I'm no longer continuing that.


	7. Chapter 7

"We shouldn't have let her go. She's a wanted criminal and she's been gone for an hour! That usually indicates trouble! God, I hope she's alright!"

"Mel, please calm down! You're scaring Gus. And I'm sure she's alright. Healers wouldn't hurt her, right?"

"Yes, but Dumbledore might."

The phone rang, and we both jumped. "Hello?"

"_Mel? We may have a problem…"_

"Oh, hi Justin. What's wrong?"

"_Apparently an old friend is visiting my mother, and she has asked to stay there until things blow over back in England."_

"Sweetie, what is this woman's name?"

"_Mom says it's Augusta. Augusta…"_

"Longbottom? Augusta Longbottom is staying at your house? That's okay, Justin. She is very strong, even though she looks so frail."

"_Yes, but she keeps saying 'the Malfoys' and Mom looks very pale. Malfoys like Draco?"_

"Yes, Justin, Malfoys like Draco. I believe that your mother was Jennifer Malfoy, before she ran away and married herself to the first man she could find. That makes you and Draco cousins."

"_But… Cousins…? I fucked my cousin!?"_

"Justin, I don't want to hear about your…encounters. But where was Brian in all of this?"

"_He was with Harry."_

"I see. Please tell me this was a one-time thing."

"_Yes, but then it was me with Harry and Brian with Draco."_

"I see. Well, for that, I have one question. What is Brian's mother's maiden name?"

"_I don't know… Brian, what is your mother's maiden name?"_ I heard him call, but I didn't hear the answer.

"_He says it's Evans."_

"Oh dear, it seems we may have more cousins. It seems that Harry could be Brian's cousin. Eh, better than that Dudley fellow 'Mione talked about. Well, tell Brian what we told you, and don't panic. Above all, Don't. Panic. That is the most important thing."

"_Okay, Mel. I'll listen to you. Say hi to Linds, Gus, and JR for me!"_

"Only if you hit Brian upside the head for me and say hi to Michael from all of us. Oh, and Linds says to say hi to Brian for her and Gus."

"_No prob, Mel. Bye."_

"Bye, Justin. See you soon."

I hung up after he did. "Linds, Justin says hi to you, Gus, and JR. Gus!" I called.

He came running. "Yeah Mom?"

"Daddy Justin says hi to you, Mommy, and JR."

"Okay Mom. Did you tell him to hit Dad again?"

"Yes, I did. He never does, so I figure if I ask enough times he'll get sick of it and actually hit him."

"But it's not nice to hit people."

"It's just in good fun. Dad knows I don't mean it, and Daddy does too."

"Does that mean that I can hit JR when she's big enough?"

"No, you cannot. I never want to hear about you hitting anyone, especially girls. It's not nice."

"Okay Mom. Mommy," he turned to Linds, asking, "Where's Mama?"

"She went out for a little bit. She'll be back soon."

"But how did she get there? Her car's not gone and I didn't see her leave away."

With a pop, Gus left, looking for Hermione, but he didn't walk. No, he was just there one minute and gone the next. Great. We had another magician in the family. I could only hope that JR didn't find her magic as drastically as her brother had.

Twenty minutes later, Hermione appeared through the fireplace with Gus. Linds and I ran and hugged them both.

"Mom, Mommy, you're squishing me!" Gus complained. "Mama, where was that? Who were those people? Why were they all wearing dresses?"

"Sweetie, they weren't dresses" She looked at us, and Linds nodded. Well, if he was going to Salem or Beauxbatons, he may as well know what was going on beforehand. "They were robes. You see, there's a whole other world out there, where people like you and me and your Mama live."

"Like another planet?"

"No, sweetie. Like magic." I answered. "I can cast spells. I just need my wand," she found it up her sleeve, "and I can cast a spell like this!" She sent a low-level tickling charm his way.

"Hahahaha! Mama, stop it! It's not fair! If you don't stop, I'll do this!" he blew up like a giant balloon and turned red, but not because he wasn't breathing. Even his hair turned red!

"Gus! Not in front of the non-magical people! They don't understand."

"Is Mommy non-magical people?"

"Mommy's magical, sweetie, she just doesn't know any magic. Her parents kept it from her"

"Ohhhhhhhh, I see. Can I do that in front of them?"

"No, you may not. We have to keep this hidden. Promise?"

"Okay, Mama. I promise."

A/N: So that's the end of that split… Now I need to go and think up some new chapters… my plot-bunny has gone into hibernation… If any reviewers give me a word or phrase, I will try to incorporate it into a new chapter, but for now, it seems as if I will not be doing much updating for the time being. There may be a new story or two though, if I can find my drafts. Keep an eye out!


End file.
